School Store
)}} }} The School Store is a bar located in Mayview Middle School run by Lisa and guarded by Ollie Oop. It makes its first and only appearance in Chapter 5, where Max Puckett visits it after receiving a mysterious note during gym class telling him to go there at lunch. Overview Appearance The School Store consists of four round tables arranged around a central countertop, where Lisa mixes and serves the drinks. A jukebox is placed behind the table immediately left of the door, and a dartboard hangs on the nearby wall. The countertop area contains a water cooler and various drink bottles , and the shelves behind it contain five bowling pins, a jar holding several multicolored balls, some books, and two beverage barrels. Above the countertop hangs a chandelier. Star System The School Store's drinks are sold in exchange for Mr. Starchman's Starchman Stars, which he hands out in his class. Though each drink has a base rate, Lisa charges clients a Sippin' Charge™ per sip and offers premium "Gulp" and "Chug" packages purchasable through installment plans. Additionally, Lisa states that the bar deals in "not just in refreshments and dangerous contraband, but also rumors and gossip" . Lisa collects information on students in order to either sell it to others (such as Suzy for the Journalism Club ) or hold it against them to make them do her bidding, such as collecting others' debts."Oh, how I love being a job creator! Say, do you have any experience collecting debts?" Lisa to Max ( ) On , Cody describes Lisa with her information brokerage system as the leader of the school's criminal element and only resistance against the Student Council's corrupted power. People * Lisa (owner, bartender) * Ollie Oop (bouncer) * Max Puckett * Violet * Cody Jones * Collin Sloinne * Alex Items for Sale * Water (1 Starchman Star) * Tab (2 Starchman Stars) Paranatural Chapter 5 Max makes his way to the entrance of the School Store to meet up with an anonymous person that slipped him a note in Gym that said that they knew his secret. Ollie, at his position as the School Store's bouncer, exchanges insults with him and messes with his face before informing him that he's been followed. As Max questions why the school store needs a bouncer, he opens the doors to see the Store resembling a speakeasy, and Lisa greets him. At the bar, Lisa informs Max of the School Store's services, selling beverages (with a base price and sipping charges as well as package plans to gulp or chug the drink), contraband, and rumors. Lisa admits she didn't send Max the note, but takes the opportunity to destroy Suzy's wire and rope Max into collecting her debts. In desperation, Max asks out loud if anyone wanted to talk to him, a question affirmed by Cody, who is eating lunch at a nearby table with Collin. After Max exchanges barbs with Collin about being saddled with a wire, Serge briefly barges into the Store. He decries Lisa before Ollie removes him from the area, while Collin and Cody inform Max of the Student Council's history. Violet overhears Cody's statement of being in the Student Council and argues with him over how to handle Jeff's outburst in Gym, with Violet eventually leaving to wait for Jeff to be released from questioning and telling Cody that it should be him waiting instead. Cody denies sending Max any sort of message, and Max discovers the true writer of the note: Alex. Max doesn't recognize Alex at first, which she excuses by saying her character design has been changing. She reveals that she knows about Max's bus jumping from the day prior, and Max tells her that he learned stunts like that from watching a TV show called Shred Eagle Extreme when he was younger. Alex informs him of the bounty that's on his head, and tells him that she knows the secret of the Activity Club.. ..however, she's woefully misinformed, as she believes that the Activity Club is an alien-related organization, topping it off by claiming that she has also been abducted by aliens. She becomes disheartened, but Max cheers her up by saying that if she keeps having conversations with people, they might like her. Alex begs Max to ask for her name, to which Max says he could just tell him her name; she does so, and proceeds to ruin Max's exit from the store. Trivia * On , Lisa can be seen mixing a drink, foreshadowing her status as the School Store's bartender. ** On that same page, Violet tells Max that she only sits at the front of Mr. Starchman's class because "needs the stars". However, on , it is revealed that Violet drinks for free due to being Lisa's friend. As Violet hands Lisa a star anyway on , it's possible she only has to pay the base price for the drink as opposed to needing Sippin' Charges or a Gulp or Chug package. * On , Lisa opens a drink named "TaB". This drink is identical in design to the drink of the same name from the webcomic ''MS Paint Adventures'', which Zack Morrison had contributed to two years prior with the ''Paradox Space'' project. Gallery Mayview_Middle_School_-_School_Store_Ch5Pg176.png|The inside of the School Store's central countertop. Mayview_Middle_School_-_School_Store_Ch5Pg167.png|Cody leaning over towards Violet in the School Store. References Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mayview Middle School Category:Chapter 5 Locations